The present invention relates generally to a transparent container or bag. The bag can be used as both as a container for merchandise while in the hands of a retail merchant, and as a vehicle for repackaging and storing the merchandise while in the possession of the retail purchaser. Bags of this type are manufactured of non-rigid plastic sheets which can be easily folded. It is desirable to have at least front and back walls of the container be transparent which makes it easy to see the bag contents. Although the transparent bag can be used for many purposes, the bag is especially useful for displaying and storing cloth books.
The bag has at least one transparent panel which is adapted to hold a display card. This card has substantially the same general width and length as the bag's front or back walls, and typically contains information concerning the contents of the bag, the identity of the manufacturer or distributor, and other information of potential interest to a consumer. Such cards are typically manufactured from light cardboard or stiff paper, but other materials (e.g., plastic) could also be used. In addition to providing information on the contents, the card, once inserted, also functions as a stiffener, adding additional rigidity to the package.
Another desirable feature of a container of this type is ease of opening and closing. Because the bag is designed to be opened and closed on multiple occasions by the purchaser, the closure system should be both simple to use and sturdy. A hook and loop fastening system (commonly marketed under the trademark Velcro®) is ideal for this purpose. Fastening systems incorporating a first Velcro® member on a closure flap and a second closure Velcro® member on a front panel have been previously used. These Velcro® patches have been adhered to the surface of the bag by glue or the like.